iron_is_100fandomcom-20200213-history
Bird of Palador
Bird of Palador is the Tank in Bird's Party and the party's current leader. She was born in the far mountain village of Palador and aspired to be a Tank from a young age. However, due to Palador's tradition of having male Tanks and Bird's difficulty with learning Defense skills, she was unable to become a Palador Tank. Determined to achieve her dream, Bird ran away from her home and became an Adventurer, planning to return after becoming "the world's greatest Tank" in order to win the approval of her village. Category:Characters Category:Bird's Party Appearance Bird is a slender girl with average height. Though normally covered by her armor, Bird is also seen to have somewhat sizable breasts. Her hair has a gradient color like the rest of the Palador tribe. It starts as a shade of orange from the roots, then fades into white closer to the tips. She also sports a double ahoge and normally ties her hair up high into a ponytail that splits into three leaf-shaped bundles. Her eyes are slightly slanted and have yellow irises. Like all females in the Palador tribe, she also has two oval-shaped tattoos on her cheeks. During the Newcomer Exam, Bird wears the Dire Wolf Plate set and wields a medium-sized kite shield. After becoming an Adventurer, Bird transitions to a Greatshield and the Blacksmith's Starscarred Plate set. Underneath her armor, she wears dark shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Personality In general, Bird has a cheerful and often cocky nature. She can be seen as reckless, often charging headfirst into situations and relying primarily on instinct. Despite this, she also shows immense focus and cool under pressure, having diligently built up her Willpower while training to be a Tank. However, this also means that Bird is often very stubborn, sometimes to the point of being irrational. For example, when Sword Guy and Wiz bought her a set of Ironthread Rabbit Leather due to its light weight and flexibility, she refused to wear it became it didn't look like armor for a Tank. She also refused to consider becoming an Evasion Tank, saying that it sounded like a "pussy class". Bird also tends to be very frank and straightforward when expressing her thoughts. This sometimes causes her to say too much or make inconsiderate remarks, which often leads to misunderstandings and fights (particularly with Sword Guy). History Abilities Lightning Affinity Bird is one of the rare few possessing an Affinity. Her Lightning Affinity allows her to grow her Agility stat at an accelerated rate. However, because of this, it is difficult for her to learn non-Agility skills. Her increased Agility gives her incredible speed and reaction times. She is thought to be one of the fastest Newcomers during the exam. Mastery of Basics Because Bird had difficulty learning more advanced Defense skills, she spent all her time mastering and honing the Basic set. As a result, Wiz notes that Bird's Basic Defense skills are comparable to a master's. Currently, the Basic Defense skills that Bird uses are: * Aggro: '''Bird bashes her shield against her target to gain aggro. Her Aggro skill is so powerful that it can continue to redirect the target's attack even after she is out of range. This often leads to her targets shifting position or even being pulled off their feet completely. * '''Shield Bash: Bird empowers her shield and delivers a stunning blow. She often uses this together with Aggro to deal damage and CC her opponents. Later, she uses her speed to turn this into a charging strike called Shield Blitz. * Tough Skin: This gives Bird greatly boosted defense and reduces the damage she takes significantly. Bait Aura Because Bird polished her basic Aggro skill to such an extent, she developed a mild aura that constantly attracts and irritates monsters near her vicinity. Speedtank Bird decides to adopt the fighting style of a Speedtank after hearing about it from Wiz. While Bird still uses her speed to evade damage and outmaneuver her opponent, a Speedtank is different from an Evasion Tank that aims to completely avoid damage and keep aggro through DPS. Instead, Bird uses her speed and Agility skills to enhance the effectiveness of her Defense skills. Some of the skills she uses as a Speedtank are: * Phantom Shift: A blink skill that allows Bird to move a short distance almost instantaneously. * Mirror Shift: A skill that produces an afterimage of Bird with a corporeal form. * Phantom Blitz: Bird uses the speed from Phantom Shift to inflict a stronger, quicker Shield Blitz. * '''Mirror Aggro: '''Bird uses the multiple afterimages from Mirror Shift to inflict multiple Aggros at once.